Yuzuki Akaji/Story
Story Corpse Party -ever after-'' ''Chapter 1 After school he, Ikaru and Hazeru all do the charm in the library, the ground starts shaking and the earthquake takes them all down. He is then seen yelling at red spirits to get their attention. He runs inside the Lavatories and finds a holy water bottle and uses it to repel the spirits. After that Yuzuki walks into the classroom to see if Hazeru is alright. They both talk and go look for Ikaru. In the hallway, Yuzuki asks Hazeru to close his eyes and hold his hand. Although Hazeru does that at first, he opens his eyes and screams. He sees a body splattered into the wall. They both walk away into the Infirmary to rest. After they are about to leave, Yuzuki starts reading a diary on the table. Hazeru tries to talk to him, but Yuzuki asks to play tag with him. Hazeru tried to run away from the infirmary, but the door was closed. Yuzuki caught him and Hazeru realises that Yuzuki is possessed. Yuzuki then drops Hazeru into the bed and tells that he won't kill him right away. ''Chapter 2'' Ikaru runs into the infirmary after hearing Hazeru's screams. Hazeru tries to call for Ikaru but Yuzuki starts to choke him. Even though he was being strangled, he managed to explain to Ikaru that Yuzuki is possessed. Ikaru then starts thinking on the way to save both Yuzuki and Hazeru, but Yuzuki starts insulting Ikaru, causing the darkening to the latter. A mysterious boy appears and saves them all, and Yuzuki passes out. ''Chapter 3'' Hazeru gets woken up in the infirmary by Yuzuki. Remembering what the latter did, Hazeru jumps back and screams. Ikaru and Naho ran into the room, and Ikaru and Yuzuki argue. After that, Ikaru leaves and Yuzuki apologizes, to which Hazeru says that it's okay. Yuzuki then leaves the room. Outside the infirmary, all four of them talk about the possibilities of escaping and Naho mentions they need to look for clues. They set out to find more clues and, on their way, find the reference room which is locked by a password. They go somewhere else to find the password. On the way, Hazeru starts making weird noises, Ikaru asks if everything is okay, to which he screams. Naho, finally figuring out what is the matter to him, walks away. Hazeru then tells that he wants to use the bathroom. Yuzuki asks if he wants to go alone to which he agreed. After Hazeru comes back, he says he found a notebook. With the notebook, they manage to unlock the door and Naho explains about the darkening. They all look for clues, but find nothing. Naho then tells them to appease the three children spirits in order to see if they can escape. On their way, they find Ryou Yoshizawa, the first victim and one of the ghost they were looking for. Ryou starts chasing them and they end up locked inside the science lab. With the writings found on the corpses, they manage to find Ryou's tongue. They give it back to him and he disappears. On their way to find Tokiko Tsuji's tongue, they go to the pool and see Yuki Kanno, the last victim and another child spirit. It is then that they find out that Yuki is now the new master of Heavenly Host. They eventually find Tokiko's tongue and give it back to her. They later reach the abandoned bomb shelter and go through the tunnels within. Along the way, Yuzuki says he will go the other way and Hazeru accepts, while Ikaru yells at him to stay. However, in the end, Yuzuki leaves. Later the rest of the group find Yuzuki, again, succumbed to darkening. Despite Hazeru's pleads, they leave him and promise to come back. Category:Story Category:Corpse Party -ever after-